Alfheim
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: aku sangat penasaran dengan dirinya, semenjak pertama kali melihatnya... entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam diriku mendorongku untuk mendekatinya... tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mencari tahu tentang dirinya... bagaimanapun caranya... / HaeHyuk / Chap 04 Updated! / #Park EunRa JewELFishy
1. Threat and Safety

**ALFHEIM**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 1/?**

**Disclaimer :**

"**All Characters Belong To God!"**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi/BL/Gaje/Typho(s)/Absurd/DLL**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE PLEASE TO CLOSE OR CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_sebuah dimensi lain, _

_terdapat tempat tinggal dimana penghuni-nya adalah makhluk-makhluk mitos yang di percayai umat manusia…_

_Dimensi itu memiliki kerajaan yang tentram dan makmur…_

_Nama tempat itu adalah 'Alfheim Kingdom',_

_._

_._

_Kerajaan yang memiliki suasana riang dan bahagia…_

_Kerajaaan yang memiliki kekayaan alam yang melimpah…_

_Kerajaan yang dipenuhi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang besar…_

_._

_._

_Namun kerajaan itu terancam…_

_Karena ada seseorang yang sangat membenci Sang Raja Alfheim dan berniat untuk merebut kerajaan tersebut…_

_Hingga menimbulkan percikan api peperangan…_

_._

_._

_._

**~ Alfheim ~**

.

.

.

**Alfheim Kingdom, 22.13**

BRAAKK

Suara pintu terbanting menggema di sebuah ruangan besar _**–diketahui sebuah kamar— **_yang dihuni oleh seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong seorang anak lelaki. "Gawat Yang Mulia…!", sahut seorang prajurit yang tiba di ruangan tersebut.

"ada apa?", tanya pria itu. "_Lord of Darkness_… ia telah tiba untuk menghancurkan _Alfheim Kingdom….!_", lapor prajurit itu dan pria yang berjabat sebagai Raja itu membelalak 'kan kedua matanya. "apa?! Kalau begitu… siapkan pasukan dan evakuasi 'kan para penduduk ke tempat aman!", titah Sang Raja dan Prajurit itu memberi hormat sejenak lalu ia segera undur diri untuk melaksanakan perintah.

"Yeobo… bagaimana ini?", sahut wanita itu cemas sambil mengelus suraian perak seorang anak lelaki yang terlelap di atas pangkuan wanita tersebut. "aku tak tahu… tapi sebisa mungkin kita harus melindungi _Alfheim _dan anak kita…", balas pria itu sambil mengusap pipi putih anak lelaki tersebut.

Sang Raja melihat keluar jendela kamar, keadaan di luar begitu gelap namun ia masih bisa melihat kobaran api yang mulai menjalar membakar rumah penduduk. "…bawa Spencer ke tempat yang aman…!", celetuk Sang Raja.

"tapi… bagaimana denganmu?", tanya wanita itu khawatir. "sebagai Raja, aku harus turun tangan untuk melindungi kerajaan dan para penduduk…!", ucap pria itu dengan nada tegas. "cepatlah… waktu kita tak banyak…!", Sang Raja mengambil jubah kebesarannya dan sebuah pedang yang di simpan di dalam lemari… lalu ia melangkah keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sang Isteri yang menggendong anaknya yang masih terlelap.

"eemm…~!", anak lelaki itu sedikit menggeliat pelan dalam gendongan wanita itu. "…", wanita itu kembali mengelus kepala anak itu hingga membuatnya kembali tenang. Lalu ia melangkah ke sebuah tirai berwarna merah maroon _**-atau lebih tepatnya ke pintu yang tertutupi tirai tersebut—**_ , ia membuka pintu itu setelah ia melafalkan sebuah mantera dan segera ia masuk dan kembali mengunci pintu tersebut dengan mantera kembali.

.

.

DUUAARRR

BWOOSSHHH

Teriakan kepanikan dan jeritan kesakitan terdengar begitu keras. Pemukiman penduduk _Alfheim _perlahan hancur karena mendapat serangan dari prajurit-prajurit kegelapan yang terus meneror warga yang berlari menjauhi mereka hingga mengalami cedera… seperti luka bakar, lebaman, tertusuk, dan sebagainya.

"Ayo ke arah sini!", beberapa prajurit _Alfheim _memandu para warga ke tempat yang aman dan juga beberapa dari mereka menghalau prajurit-prajurit hitam itu dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Api melawan api, air melawan air, tanah melawan tanah, tembaga melawan tembaga… kedua pasukan tersebut sangat imbang dan tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Di luar gerbang, ada seorang pria berpakaian jubah hitam melangkah dengan santai-nya memasuki pemukiman penduduk _Alfheim. _Pria itu memiliki paras yang terbilang tampan, suraian hitam legam, onyx kelamnya memancarkan 'sesuatu' yang mengerikan di dalam tubuhnya yang berwujud manusia.

"aahhh.. indahnya kobaran api itu…", gumamnya sambil melihat keadaan pemukiman yang setengah hancur. Ia terus melangkah sambil melihat keadaan pemukiman tersebut, hingga Ia terhenti.

"oohh… Yang Mulia…", pria itu memberi salam hormat sambil menyeringai pada sosok Sang Raja yang berdiri 8 meter dari tempat ia berpijak. "… aku lah lawanmu… _Lord of Darkness…_", Sang Raja bersiap dengan pedangnya dan menatap tajam dan waspada pada pria yang ada di depannya.

"eehh… kau menggunakan _Excalibur _eoh? Kau terlihat terburu-buru… Yang Mulia…", ucap pria itu santai setelah ia melihat jenis pedang yang di bawa Sang Raja. "aku akan menghabisimu disini… sebelum kau melukai penduduk… dan PUTRAKU!", Sang Raja mulai menyerang pria itu.

Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan pria itu menghindari serangan tersebut. "haahh… sebenarnya aku tak punya urusan denganmu…", pria itu menghela nafasnya pelan lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari dalam jubahnya… lalu ia menyeringai.

"baiklah… mari kita mulai menari-nya!", pria itu membalas menyerang dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara pemimpin berbeda kerajaan.

.

.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Wanita itu terus berlari dengan di kawal oleh tiga orang gadis yang merupakan pengawal kepercayaannya. Mereka menuruni tangga kastil untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Di perjalanan mereka, ada beberapa ksatria hitam menyergap mereka namun mereka berhasil mengalahkannya dan kembali berlari.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, silahkan naik!", sahut seorang gadis bersurai kemerahan panjang sambil membuka pintu kereta kuda. Wanita itu segera menaiki kereta tersebut sedangkan ketiga pengawal lainnya melompat ke atas kereta.

"HYA!", gadis kemerahan itu memberi tanda pada kuda kesayangannya untuk pergi dan hewan bertanduk dengan sayap besar itu berlari lalu terbang menuju tempat yang Sang Ratu ingin kunjungi.

Wanita bersurai ke emasan itu menatap keadaan pemukiman warga yang perlahan di ambang kehancuran. Ia menatap sendu pada orang-orang yang menderita dan ketakutan akan kekuatan jahat dari pria berjubah hitam yang saat ini tengah bertarung dengan suaminya.

Lalu tiba-tiba kereta kuda itu sedikit tergungcang membuat Sang Ratu kaget dan anak lelaki yang ada dalam gendongannya menangis. "hueee… hiks… hueeee~!", wanita itu mengusap pelan pipi putih sang anak sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar anaknya kembali terlelap.

Sementara itu di luar kereta kuda, tiga gadis pengawal tersebut terus menembaki pasukan ksatria terbang dengan kekuatan mereka. "teruslah menembaki mereka… aku sedikit sulit mengendalikan _Unicorn-_ku...!", sahut gadis bersurai kemerahan itu sambil mencoba mengendalikan kembali kedua kudanya yang sedikit panic.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan kembali menembak beberapa orang yang menunggangi naga yang berwujud Zombie tersebut. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu membeku 'kan mulut naga saat hewan itu akan menyemburkan lagi api-nya hingga makhluk itu terjatuh bersama dengan penunggangnya.

Lalu gadis tomboy bersurai hitam legam pendek melempari batu berukuran sedang pada dua naga yang masih menyerang mereka. Ia berdecih saat kedua naga itu berhasil menghindari serangannya. Sedikit emosi, ia mencoba mengangkat sebuah batu raksasa yang ia lihat di bawah. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, kedua tangannya terangkat ke depan dengan matanya yang benar-benar fokus pada batu raksasa tersebut.

Lalu sedikit gemetar, ia mengangkat batu itu hingga berada di atas kepalanya, lalu melemparkannya pada kedua naga tersebut yang kemudian hancur menjadi beberapa bongkahan setelah kedua tangannya terkepal.

BLAARRR

"_Nice Attack_, Amber…", gadis pirang itu menepuk pelan bahu gadis tomboy yang di panggil Amber tersebut setelah ia melihat kedua naga beserta penunggangnya terjatuh dan tertimpa dengan bongkah batu tadi. "he he he…", Amber hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya setelah ia mendengar pujian dari _Iced Girl_ di samping kanannya, lalu ia mengusap peluh keringat yang sedikit membasahi keningnya. "Ya! Kembali fokus dengan musuh!", celetuk gadis bersurai cokelat gelap bergelombang malas menatap mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua hanya menyengir lalu kembali fokus pada beberapa naga yang tersisa.

"…!", gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu membelalak 'kan kedua mata-nya saat melihat sosok naga yang berbeda dengan naga zombie yang mereka hadapi. "Krystal! Percepat lajunya!", seru gadis itu pada gadis bersurai kemerahan yang sedikit mengernyit bingung.

"sudahlah lakukan saja!", dengan cepat gadis kemerahan yang dipanggil Krystal itu mengangguk dan menambah kecepatan laju kuda-nya. Gadis itu kembali menatap apa yang ada di depannya, dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur pada pelipisnya saat 'sesuatu' semakin cepat.

"Jessica, tolong aku!", gadis pirang itu menoleh lalu ia pindah posisi menjadi di tengah _**–tempat Amber sebelumnya—**_, "..!", Jessica kaget bukan main saat ia melihat sosok naga yang sama dengan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya ini. "sebisa mungkin kau tembak naga itu dengan es mu…", titah gadis itu dan Jessica mengangguk.

Gadis es itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, kedua matanya terus berfokus pada naga yang sangat gesit itu. manik mata Jessica yang awalnya berwarna onyx cerah, kini terganti dengan biru cerah dan di kedua telapak tangannya muncul sebuah spiral yang berputar pelan dan lama-kelamaan menjadi sangat cepat dan…

BWOOOSSHHH

Menyembur ke naga yang menjadi target gadis pirang tersebut. "tch!", ia berdecih karena naga tersebut berhasil menghindar. "_Red Blast _memang sangat cepat…", desisnya dan tetap ia mencoba menyerangnya dengan _Iced Blast _miliknya.

Naga dengan berciri-ciri 'kan memiliki postur sedikit kecil dibandingkan naga zombie yang mereka lawan sebelumnya, seluruh tubuh-nya berwarna merah kecokelatan dengan kuku tajam pada kedua kakinya, di kepalanya yang berbentuk menyerupai topeng besi ada tanduk runcing yang memiliki kadar racun dengan tingkat **B**… singkat kata, berbahaya.

"kalian berdua, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai terkena api ataupun tanduknya…!", sahut Jessica dan di angguki mereka berdua.

.

.

Beralih ke tempat pemukiman yang sudah hancur…

Sang Raja tergolek tak berdaya di atas tanah. Wajahnya yang kotor dipenuhi dengan peluh ataupun luka sayat, nafasnya tak beraturan dan sesekali ia meringis pelan saat rasa sakit pada perutnya yang terkena tusukan. "… Yaaahh Yang Mulia… kali ini anda harus kalah…", ucap pria itu sambil membersihkan pedang kesayangannya yang ternoda dengan darah.

"sudahlah… dimana isteri dan anakmu?", tanya pria itu to the point. "…", Sang Raja tak menjawab dan tak di duga ia meludahi sepatu hitam pria itu membuat empunya geram. "… lebih baik.. aku… hh.. mati… daripada… memberitahukannya… padamu….!", ucap Raja itu pelan dan matanya memberat.

"tch! Baiklah kalau begitu…", pria itu dengan ekspresi datar langsung menusuk Sang Raja tepat pada jantungnya.

"hhh… menyebalkan…", geramnya lalu ia mencabut pedang-nya dan kembali membersihkan senjata kesayangannya tersebut. "pedang iblisku belum puas hanya membunuh Raja yang memiliki julukan '_mil caballeros espada_' itu…", kembali pria itu menghela nafasnya lalu ia mendongak 'kan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit gelap yang sangat kelam.

"Hm?", pria itu mengernyit sesaat… lalu sebuah seringaian iblis tercetak di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Wanita bersurai ke-emasan panjang itu tersentak sesaat. "…_Darkness…", _gumamnya lirih lalu raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam akan kehilangan sesuatu…

Suaminya, Sang Raja _Alfheim Kingdom… _tewas di tangan _Lord of Darkness…_

"…", tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Ia terisak lirih sambil memeluk putra-nya yang berusia satu tahun tersebut yang masih tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya.

BLAARRR

Wanita itu terkejut saat kereta kuda yang ia naiki tiba-tiba berguncang hebat dan kemudian oleng meluncur kebawah.

BRAAAKK

.

.

.

Wanita itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia melirik keadaan anaknya yang masih dalam pelukannya… baik-baik saja. Ia tersenyum, namun senyumannya memudar saat melihat keadaan kereta kuda dan pengawalnya.

Kereta-nya hancur berkeping-keping, kedua kuda _Unicorn _yang menarik kereta yang ia tumpangi sudah mati karena tanduk keduanya patah, dan ke-empat pengawalnya… terlegetak tak berdaya di atas tanah tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Yang Mulia Ratu…", wanita itu langsung bangkit tetap menggendong sang anak lalu ia menatap sekeliling mencari sumber suara. Manik caramel-nya langsung menajam setelah melihat sosok pembunuh suaminya.

"aahh… kelihatannya anda baik-baik saja…", gumam pria itu yang muncul dari hutan gelap yang berada didepan wanita tersebut sambil melihat keadaan Sang Ratu dari atas hingga kebawah... lalu ia menatap sosok mungil yang berada dalam gendongan Sang Ratu.

"serahkan anak itu…!", ucap pria itu serius walau wajahnya terlihat santai saja. "tidak akan…!", geram wanita itu lalu tangan kanan-nya bergerak seperti melempar sesuatu… dan pria itu sedikit terkejut.

BRAAKK

Ia melompat kebelakang menghindar dari serangan Sang Ratu yang melempari bangkai kereta kuda yang ada di belakang wanita itu. "hmp… kemampuan _Telekinetic_ yang hebat… ", puji pria itu sedangkan wanita itu berdecih.

Sang Ratu kembali menyerang pria itu dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Tangannya kanannya terangkat lalu telapak tangannya terbuka lebar hingga 'sesuatu' berkumpul membentuk sesuatu. Pria itu kembali menghindar saat wanita itu terus melemparkannya sebuah bola api keemasan yang cukup besar. "Elemen Api yang bagus.. Yang Mulia…", sindir pria itu membuat wanita itu kian emosi.

Sedangkan di tempat tak jauh dari Sang Ratu, Jessica membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa nyeri dan ngilu menyerang dirinya. Dengan perlahan, ia bangkit hingga berposisi duduk lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Yang Mulia Ratu…", gumamnya khawatir melihat Ratu-nya melawan pria yang di juluki _'Lord of Darkness' _tersebut. Lalu pandangannya menoleh ke arah saudari-nya yang berada di sebelahnya. "Ya! Krystal…!", gadis pirang itu menepuk pelan pipi gadis bersurai kemerahan tersebut. "ngghh…", lenguh Krystal pelan lalu Jessica dengan mengesot pelan mendekati Amber yang sudah siuman dan gadis berambut cokelat cerah yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Tiffany… ! Tiffany..!", Jessica menepuk pelan pipi gadis yang dipanggil Tiffany tersebut.

"ngghh!", Tiffany mengeluh lalu ia membuka kedua matanya. "… syukurlah…", gumam Jessica pelan lalu ia mencoba membantu Tiffany untuk duduk. "Sica… dimana Yang Mulia Ratu?", tanya Tiffany pelan dan gadis pirang itu menunjuk ke arah samping kirinya.

Tiffany membulatkan kedua matanya melihat sosok pria berjubah hitam tersebut. "Krystal! Cepat sembuhkan kami!", titahnya pada Krystal yang sedang menangisi kedua kuda _Unicorn-_nya yang sudah mati. "Eh? Ba-Baik…!", sedikit tertatih gadis itu mulai menyembuhkan mereka bertiga dengan sebuah cahaya hijau keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.

"…", wanita itu menatap tajam pria yang berdiri 9 meter di hadapannya. Keringat sedikit membasahi keningnya, tenaganya terkuras lumayan banyak ditambah lagi ia masih menggendong anaknya. "tak biasanya kau cepat lelah… Yang Mulia…", sahut pria itu sambil melipat kedua matanya.

"kemana dirimu yang di juluki '_Luz doce estrellas_' itu?", pria itu melangkah santai mendekati wanita tersebut.

BWOOOSSHH

Wanita itu menyemburkan api-nya sekedar menghalangai pria itu, namun gagal…

ZRAAASSHHH

Lalu tangannya mengayun hingga muncul aliran air deras untuk menghanyutkan pria tersebut… namun gagal lagi.

KRAAAKK

Ia menghentak 'kan kakinya hingga tanah yang ada didepan dan pria itu berpijak retak dan hancur… dan lagi gagal karena pria itu melompat dari bongkahan tanah itu ke bongkahan lainnya hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan wanita tersebut.

"Ja… selamat tinggal, Yang Mulia Ratu…", pria itu mendekatkan jari telunjuknya pada kening wanita itu namun kembali ia melompat jauh kebelakang saat sebuah es melintas diantara mereka berdua.

"tidak semudah itu _Darkness…_!", sahut Jessica sambil berlari mendekati wanita yang sudah dilanda kelelahan tersebut. "Yang Mulia, anda baik-baik saja?", tanya Krystal cemas sambil memulihan wanita itu dengan kekuatannya.

"tch…! Dasar hama…!", desis pria itu dan dengan setengah hati ia meladeni ketiga wanita itu karena salah satu diantara mereka melempari dirinya dengan bongkahan batu besar.

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara pria itu dengan ketiga gadis berbeda elemen.

Jessica terus menyerang pria itu dengan Elemen Es-nya, Amber melempari bongkahan batu besar dan sesekali mencoba meninju pria itu dengan Elemen Tanah-nya, dan Tiffany yang agak jauh dari mereka berdua terus melempari spiral yang ia buat dari Elemen Cahaya miliknya ke tubuh pria itu.

"…!", pria itu sedikit tersentak saat ia menoleh kebelakang. Sosok Naga yang terbuat dari air membuka lebar mulutnya hingga ia terperangkap di dalam mulut naga tersebut. Ia menggeram dalam hati melihat wanita yang ternyata mengendalikan naga dengan Elemen Air-nya.

"hh… hhh…", Sang Ratu mengatur nafasnya perlahan lalu ia menggerak 'kan naga tersebut mendekat ke arahnya lalu ia mengubah wujud tersebut menjadi sebuah bola raksasa. Jessica, Tiffany, dan Amber melangkah ke tempat Ratu dan Krystal yang sekarang menggendong Spencer.

"menyerahlah… jika kau masih ingin hidup…", ucap wanita itu tenang namun tersirat mengancam dan dingin. Pria itu menunduk 'kan kepalanya, lalu sebuah seringan muncul di wajah tampannya dan onyx kelamnya kini berubah menjadi merah darah.

'gawat…!', wanita itu membelalak 'kan kedua matanya. "kalian semua! Menjauh dari-nya!", Sang Ratu mencoba menguatkan penjara airnya sebisa mungkin sedangkan ke-empat pengawal-nya hanya diam dan menurut perintah Sang Ratu dan mereka mulai menjauh dari pria itu.

"Sudah terlambat…", suara berat dari pria itu kembali membuat wanita itu tersentak.

ZRRAAKK

"JESSICA~!", wanita itu menoleh saat Krystal meneriaki gadis pirang tersebut, dan ia kembali membelalak 'kan kedua matanya melihat salah satu pengawal kepercayaannya… sudah tak bernyawa dengan sebuah benda berwarna hitam menusuk dada dan perutnya dari tanah.

Ia kembali menoleh ke pria yang masih menyeringai dengan matanya yang masih sama… lalu ia melihat ke bawah mendapati sesuatu seperti tentakel dengan duri-duri tajam tertanam ke tanah.

"kalian semua! Hati-hati lah dengan pijakan kalian!", mereka bertiga mengangguk. "Krystal, tolong lindungi Spencer…!", ucap wanita itu tegas dan khawatir. "baik Yang Mulia…!", Krystal membenarkan gendongannya lalu kembali melompat-lompat was-was jika 'benda' itu muncul lagi.

Kembali pria yang di dalam kekangan itu menyeringai, kedua mata merahnya bersinar dan wanita itu kembali terkejut setelah ia tahu apa yang akan di lakukan pria tersebut… dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

"…", wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan dan ia dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya begitu lemah dan ngilu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati ketiga pengawalnya yang… sudah tak bernyawa. "ka-kalian…", gumamnya lalu ia menoleh ke kanan – ke kiri mencari sesuatu. "Spencer… Spencer…!"

"mencari anak ini, Yang Mulia?", wanita itu menoleh ke atas pohon besar yang ada di depannya. "Spencer…!", wanita itu menajamkan kedua matanya saat pria itu menggendong anaknya yang sekarang mulai menangis.

"aduuuhh… anak ini terbangun… cup cup cup…", pria itu menepuk-nepuk pelan mencoba menenangkan bayi tersebut. "tapi… karena sudah terbangun—", kembali pria itu menyeringai.

"—lebih baik mati saja!", wanita itu membelalak 'kan matanya saat ia melihat pedang iblis yang di pegang pria itu. dengan kekuatan terakhir ia melemparkan 'sesuatu' yang menyerupai tombak dan mengenai dada bagian kanan pria itu.

ZRAAASHHH

"Kh!", cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir dari mulut pria tersebut. "ke-kekuatan… i-ini… siaall!", geramnya sambil melihat wanita yang sudah sangat lelah. "hmp… kalah.. begitu… ku jatuhkan.. saja.. a-anak ini…", pria itu dengan mudahnya melepaskan gendongannya dan bayi itu terjatuh.

"SPENCER~!", Sang Ratu segera bangkit lalu ia berlari untuk menangkap Spencer yang hanya bisa menangis.

HUP

"hhh…hhhh….", ia sedikit tersenyum saat akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan putra tercintanya

SLASSHH

Ia menoleh ke atas, dan kembali membulatkan kedua matanya…

JRAASSHH

.

.

Pria itu menatap kebawah… kembali ia menyeringai dan obsidian merah darah kini berubah normal menjadi onyx kelam. "Saa… akhirnya aku bisa leluasa…", kembali ia menatap wanita yang kini sudah terbaring tak berdaya setelah ia melemparkan pedang iblisnya ke punggung wanita tersebut.

Pedang itu tertarik ke atas saat tangan kanan pria itu mengangkat ke atas.

GREP

"tch!", ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa bagaikan tertusuk oleh seribu panah pada dada kanannya. '_sialan kau, Elf!', _geramnya dalam hati dan sedikit tertatih ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Beralih ke wanita tersebut…

Ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, lalu sedikit batuk darah. Ia menatap Spencer yang sepertinya baik-baik saja _**–walau ada noda darah di pipi-nya karena ia terbatuk tadi—**_ "Spe-Spencer…", wanita itu tersenyum lalu ia membisik 'kan sesuatu pada putra-nya.

Dan kekuatan tersisa miliknya yang sangat sedikit, ia membuat sebuah portal dimensi. Setelah membaca mantera, portal tersebut muncul di tanah yang ia tempati kemudian dirinya beserta putra-nya tenggelam dalam portal tersebut dan… menghilang dari dimensi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Human World, South Korean, Seoul, 03.48 KST**

Di sebuah tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota negeri ginseng, ada sebuah rumah sederhana yang di huni oleh sepasang lelaki yang masih terlelap. Rumah itu berada di sekitar hutan yang asri dan ada sungai mengalir yang tak jauh dari bangunan tersebut.

BWOOOOSSHH

BRUGH

Sebuah suara membangunkan penghuni rumah tersebut.

"Teukie… ada apa?", tanya seorang pria sedikit parau saat orang yang tidur di sebelahnya terbangun dan mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. "aku mendengar sesuatu…", jawab orang yang dipanggil Teukie itu. "hmm…? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja…", cicit pria kekar itu lemah.

"lebih baik… tidurlah kembali…", ujar pria itu yang kemudian ia menguap sebentar lalu kembali tidur.

Teukie atau Leeteuk, tak ingin mengindahkan kata pria itu untuk kembali tidur. Karena penasarannya yang kuat, ia beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke halaman belakang dimana suara yang ia dengar tersebut berasal.

Di geser pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara ruangan dalam rumah dengan halaman belakang dan ia melangkah keluar rumah dan melihat sekeliling.

Tak ada siapapun…

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan bermaksud untuk kembali masuk, namun ia urungkan saat ia mendengar suara semak-semak di arah kanannya. Sedikit was-was, ia melangkah mendekati sema-semak tersebut.

Perlahan, ia melewati semak-semak… dan terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang menggunakan pakaian aneh _**–menurutnya—**_ dan seorang bayi yang berada dalam pelukan wanita tersebut. "Nyo-nyonya… a-anda baik-baik saja?", tanya Leeteuk khawatir setelah ia melihat luka tusukan di punggung wanita itu.

Wanita itu yang ternyata Sang Ratu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang terlihat panik, lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata dari tubuhnya hingga membuat pemuda itu kembali tenang.

"tuan… bi-bisakah… a-anda… me-menjaga… a-anakku?", tanya wanita itu sambil memberikan Spencer pada Leeteuk. "tapi bagaimana dengan anda? Luka anda sangat serius…!", ucap Leeteuk setelah ia menggendong anak lelaki yang terlelap.

"a-aku mohon… padamu… to-tolong… jaga dan.. rawatlah… putraku… a-aku ingin… di-dia selamat.. dari.. _'kegelapan'_… ya-yang mengincarnya…", Leeteuk yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dan wanita itu tersenyum lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"terima kasih…", wanita itu bergumam pelan _**–walau dapat terdengar oleh Leeteuk—**_

Pemuda itu menatap sejenak anak dalam gendongannya, lalu ia kaget saat sebuah cahaya muncul dari tubuh wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut. Ia melangkah mundur menjauhi jasad wanita yang semakin bersinar… dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping seperti kunang-kunang yang terbang bebas di langit.

Leeteuk yang melihat-nya entah kenapa sangat sedih dan ia menatap miris pada anak dalam gendongannya. "…", ia mengecup kening bayi itu entah karena apa lalu ia kembali masuk kedalam rumah-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dengan kekuatan terakhir, Sang Ratu membawa putra-nya ke Bumi.. dimana umat manusia hidup dan tinggal di sana…_

_Dengan luka parah, Sang Ratu menitipkan putra tercintanya pada seorang manusia yang ia yakini memiliki hati yang suci dan ia mempercayakan manusia itu agar anak-nya selamat…_

_Namun walau begitu, ia sangat tahu… kalau Sang Kegelapan akan mencari keberadaan putra-nya…_

_Di manapun putra tercinta-nya berada, Sang Kegelapan akan terus mencarinya…_

_Untuk ia bunuh…_

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**_mil caballeros espada_ : Ksatria Seribu Pedang  
><strong>

**_Luz doce estrellas_ : Cahaya DuaBelas Bintang  
><strong>

**.**

"**Emm… sebenarnya sih… yaahh.. aku tahu… mengenai FF di atas… dan FF sebelumnya.. harusnya aku Updated FF lain baru buat yang baru… tapi gambaran ide untuk FF ini selalu muncul di pikiranku jadinya proses pembuatan FF lain khusus-nya M-L-H Side Story –HaeHyuk— terpaksa di tunda sementara… Mianhae T_T**

**.**

**.**

**Dan mengenai FF di atas… sebenarnya itu kudapatkan saat aku melamun dan imajinasiku saat mendengar lagu-lagu dari Hp-ku… jadinya gitu deh… kalo jelek, aku minta maaf *bow***

**.**

**.**

**Tapi sungguh~! Aku maupun Yumi akan menepati janji buat lanjutin FF kami atau membuat yang baru… hitung-hitung meramai 'kan HaeHyuk FanFic yang kurang :'D**

**oh iya, menurut Readers nama yang bagus buat Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu Alfheim apaan ya? lagi kehabisan stok(?) nama karakter soalnya -_- isi komentar, kritik, dan saran kalian di kolom Review ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, RnR? Kamsahamnida**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


	2. His Growth and Cold Heart

**ALFHEIM**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 2/?**

**Disclaimer :**

"**All Characters Belong To God!"**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi/BL/Gaje/Typho(s)/Absurd/DLL**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE PLEASE TO CLOSE OR CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir Sang Ratu, seorang lelaki dari dunia manusia dengan tulus merawat-nya dan menganggap sebagai anaknya sendiri…_

_Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun… Sang anak tumbuh dengan baik dan tak tahu apa-apa dengan kampung halamannya yang sudah musnah akibat perang…_

_Namun, walau tumbuh sehat di dunia manusia, caci dan makian terus menghantui-nya… karena ia 'berbeda' dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya…_

.

.

.

.

.

"_anak aneh itu datang lagi…"_

"_lebih baik kita pergi saja… dari pada kita mengalami hal aneh dengannya…"_

"_Ne, dan juga rambutnya sangat mengganggu… ayo pergi…"_

Seorang anak bersurai keperakan hanya menatap dalam diam pada empat anak yang sebaya dengannya pergi meninggalkan-nya sendirian. Ia menoleh ke sebuah bola yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari semak-semak, lalu rautnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"tak ada yang mau main dengan Hyukkie…", gumamnya pelan lalu ia menaruh kembali bola berwarna kuning polos itu dan memilih meninggalkan padang rumput hijau untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu melangkah dengan lesu sambil menikmati hembusan angin lembut di tempat terbuka ini. Tempat ini adalah favoritnya karena ia bisa dengan bebas menikmati hamparan rumput yang lembut dan sejuk. Obsidian Caramel-nya menatap langit cerah berawan dengan burung-burung terbang bebas di sana, ia menghela nafas pelan dan tak lama ia tiba di pekarangan rumah-nya.

"Eomma~! Hyukkie pulang~!", sahut Hyukkie saat ia melihat seorang pria yang sibuk memotong rumput yang sudah meninggi. "aahh, Hyukkie… selamat datang… lho? Kok lesu begitu? Bukannya kau mau bermain dengan yang lain?", pria itu bersahut lalu ia menghampiri anak kecil itu saat ia melihat raut wajahnya.

"tadi Hyukkie mau main dengan yang lain, tapi mereka tak mau bermain dengan Hyukkie dan mereka bilang kalau Hyukkie anak aneh…", jelas Hyukkie pelan dan matanya mulai berair. "ssstt… jangan menangis Ne?", Leeteuk mengusap pucuk kepala Hyukkie dengan sayang menenangkan bocah lima tahun yang mulai terisak.

Ia kemudian menggendong bocah tersebut tetap mencoba menenangkannya sambil melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

"Teukie? Hyukkie kenapa menangis?", sahut seorang pria kekar yang baru saja selesai membuat sebuah design bangunan permintaan dari client-nya. "nanti ku jelaskan, aku mau membawa Hyukkie ke kamar dulu…", balas Leeteuk sambil membawa Hyukkie kecil ke kamar-nya.

Di kamar, lelaki itu melihat bocah kecil yang sudah tertidur setelah terisak. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu ia mengecup pipi-nya lalu membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di atas kasur. "selamat istirahat Hyukkie…", bisik Leeteuk pelan lalu ia melangkah keluar untuk menemui pria kekar yang tengah duduk sambil membaca beberapa dokumen mengenai arsitektur bangunan dari beberapa client-nya.

"jadi, kenapa Hyukkie menangis lagi?", tanya pria itu saat ia melihat Leeteuk yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "kata Hyukkie, anak-anak mengatainya aneh dan meninggalkan dia sendirian…", jawab Leeteuk sambil memijit kepalanya yang entah kenapa sedikit berdenyut sakit.

"lagi? Hhhhh… padahal sudah kubilang pada orang tua mereka… tapi kenapa lagi…?", pria itu menggeram pelan. "sudahlah… mungkin karena Hyukkie memang sedikit _'berbeda'_ dengan yang lainnya…", Leeteuk menepuk pelan bahu pria yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ne, dia memang berbeda…! Selain segi fisiknya yang mencolok… Mana ada seorang anak dengan mudahnya mengangkat mobil kita tanpa menyentuhnya?! Lalu mana ada seorang anak yang bisa mengendalikan zat cair berupa air atau semacamnya untuk bermain?! Lalu mana ada seorang anak yang tidak kepanasan saat ia bermain dengan api di padang rumput disana?! Dan—",

"Lee Young Won!", Leeteuk menaik 'kan intonasi suaranya dengan memanggil nama pria tersebut untuk diam. "kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya… dan bukankah kau menyetujui-nya untuk merawat Hyukkie hingga ia dewasa kelak…?", ucap pria cantik itu lalu kemudian ia menunduk 'kan kepalanya.

"… saat itu… aku sudah berjanji pada seorang wanita yang ku temukan di halaman belakang rumah kita… dengan memeluk seorang… bayi laki-laki…", lelaki itu menjeda sesaat untuk menstabilkan suaranya yang mulai parau. "… di-dia… dengan keadaan sekarat memintaku untuk menjaga anak-nya… Hyukkie… beliau ingin aku menjaga Hyukkie…", pertahanannya perlahan runtuh… dan setetes air mata mulai mengalir bebas membasahi kedua pipinya.

"setelah… a-aku… menggendong Hyukkie… a-aku melihatnya tersenyum… berterima kasih padaku… sebelum ia meninggal… hiks… a-aku benar-benar sakit… melihat Hyukkie… hiks… yang ha-harus hidup tanpa… kedua orang tua… kandungnya… hiks…", Leeteuk menutup wajahnya meredamkan isakannya.

Kangin yang masih berada di sisinya hanya bisa memeluk dirinya memberi ketenangan sambil mengelus sayang bahu kiri lelaki yang masih terisak. "Mianhae Teukie Hyung… aku sedikit kelepasan…", gumamnya pelan tetap mencoba menenangkan sosok terkasihnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Leeteuk sudah mulai tenang. Ia menyeka jejak air mata pada kedua pipinya lalu menatap Kangin sambil tersenyum kecil. "… baiklah… aku akan menjadi ayah yang terbaik untuk Urie Hyukkie…", Leeteuk mengangguk kecil kemudian memeluk tubuh kekar Kangin sebagai tanda terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

_Usia yang sangat belia, ia sudah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak baik dari orang-orang di sekitarnya…_

_Namun, ia tidak takut dengan semua itu…_

_Karena ada dua manusia yang menjadi orang tua asuh untuknya… merawatnya dengan tulus, mengajarkan yang mana baik dan buruk, mengajarkan apa arti kehidupan padanya, dan mengajarkan apa artinya sebuah kasih sayang dan cinta…_

_Ia bahagia… sangat bahagia jika bersama mereka berdua… ia tak terlalu memusingkan dengan cemooh dan hinaan lainnya dari orang sekitarnya… ia hanya perlu bersama mereka berdua dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuat hidupnya sangat berarti…_

_._

_._

_._

_Tetapi, dua tahun kemudian… ia harus kehilangan semua-nya…_

.

.

.

.

.

Bocah tujuh tahun itu hanya diam dengan air mata turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tak beranjak dari kursi rumah sakit yang ia duduki… tetap diam dengan air mata masih setia membasahi kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"_bagaimana keadaannya?"_

"_kedua orang tuanya sudah tak bisa di selamat 'kan… mereka mengalami luka parah yang sangat serius…"_

"_benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan anak mereka?"_

"_ia hanya mengalami pendarahan ringan di kepala dan beberapa luka kecil pada kaki kirinya…"_

Hyukjae tetap diam sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan dari perawat dan dokter yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan perban yang berada di kepalanya, beberapa plester menempel pada kaki kirinya entah kenapa membuatnya terasa begitu lemas… bukan, bukan karena rasa nyeri pada kepalanya… melainkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada hatinya yang membuatnya begitu lemas.

"_sayang sekali… anak itu harus hidup sendirian—"_

"—_karena mengalami kecelakaan hebat membuatnya harus kehilang kedua sosok yang ia sayangi…"_

Hyukkie kecil menunduk 'kan kepalanya. Air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dalam pikirannya berputar kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, dimana ia dan kedua orang tua-nya yang akan pergi piknik. mereka pergi dengan perasaan riang gembirawalau cuaca waktu itu sedang tak bersahabat.

Namun mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan dan yang kemudian terjatuh dari tebing. Kebetulan saat itu lumayan ramai jadi orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera turun untuk menyelamatkan Hyukkie, Kangin, dan Leeteuk sebelum mobil tersebut meledak.

Tetapi setelah mereka membawa mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat, nyawa Kangin dan Leeteuk sudah tak bisa di selamatkan akibat pendarahan hebat pada kepala dan beberapa tulang rusuk retak serta organ dalam rusak.

Yang selamat hanya Hyukjae yang mengalami luka ringan…

"Nak, maaf kami tak bisa menolong kedua orang tuamu…", sahut seorang perawat setelah menduduk 'kan diri di sebelah bocah tersebut. "…", Hyukjae hanya diam tak berniat membalas ucapan atau sahutan dari perawat yang berada di sampingnya sekarang ini… hati dan perasaannya sangat sakit akan kehilangan sosok yang menjadi pembimbing hidupnya.

Ia memang masih kecil, namun Hyukjae benar-benar mengerti segalanya… apa itu rasa sakit akan kehilangan, rasa takut akan cemooh dan hinaan dari orang-orang sekitar, dan sebagainya…

.

.

.

.

.

_Sebulan kemudian, ia di titipkan sebuah panti asuhan yang letaknya berada di dekat pusat kota Seoul. Pihak rumah sakit setuju menempatkan Hyukkie kecil di panti asuhan dan membebas 'kan biaya perawatannya selama satu bulan sebelumnya._

_Di sana, Hyukkie kecil di sambut hangat oleh seorang wanita yang merupakan kepala panti asuhan yang akan ia tinggali… dan juga anak-anak panti juga menyambutnya dengan tulus…_

_Walau begitu, kenangan tentang dirinya di cemooh oleh anak sebaya-nya dulu... membuat Hyukkie kecil lebih memilih untuk menyendiri disana…_

_Daripada ia harus dibenci oleh anak-anak lainnya…_

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae hanya duduk diam di sebuah bangku yang berada di sebelah sebuah pohon rindang yang berusia ratusan tahun. iris Caramel-nya menatap semua anak panti yang asyik bermain bersama di halaman panti asuhan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, kemudian ia mengambil buku gambar serta pensil yang kebetulan ia bawa.

Tangannya dengan lihai menggoreskan garis demi garis menciptakan sebuah bentuk dalam kertas polos tersebut. Ia tetap fokus dengan apa yang ia buat dan tak menyadari sosok seorang wanita yang melangkah menghampiri dirinya.

"Hyukkie… kau sedang membuat apa?", sahut wanita itu membuat bocah kecil itu reflex menyembunyikan gambar yang ia buat. "… emm… tak ada, Taeyeon-sshi…", gumam Hyukjae enggan menatap wanita yang bernama lengkap Kim Tae Yeon itu.

"Hyukkie… kenapa kau tak bermain bersama mereka?", tanya Taeyeon sambil melihat anak-anak yang masih bermain. "Hyukkie ingin… tapi Hyukkie takut kalau mereka membenci Hyukkie… jadinya Hyukkie ingin menyendiri…", jelas Hyukjae dengan raut wajah yang kian sedih.

"…", Taeyeon tersenyum maklum lalu ia menatap sebentar benda yang ia bawa sedari tadi. "Hyukkie… aku ada sesuatu untukmu…", Hyukjae menatap wanita itu bingung. "ini untukmu…", lanjut Taeyeon sambil memberikan sebuah topi berbahan wol berwarna biru gelap.

"ini… untuk Hyukkie?", Taeyeon mengangguk dan Hyukjae berbinar. "Gomawo Taeyeon-sshi~!", wanita itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kegemasan penghuni baru panti asuhan miliknya. "… Hyukkie, jika kau merasa tidak berani pakai saja topi itu… anggap saja aku memberikannya sebuah sihir~ ", ucap Taeyeon sambil menepuk pucuk kepala bocah itu, "…dan juga panggil aku Eomma saja Ne?", anggukan mungil dari Hyukjae membuat wanita itu kembali tersenyum.

Ia membantu Hyukjae memakai 'kan topi tersebut dengan memasuk 'kan suraian perak halus milik bocah itu ke dalam topi yang sudah menutupi atas kepalanya. "Nah… rambutmu sudah tak terlihat… yaahh, walau Hyukkie terlihat seperti orang sakit…",

Bocah tujuh tahun itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya tak terima. "Hyukkie tidak sakit~! Hyukkie sehat, Eomma~!", kembali Taeyeon terkekeh mendengar protes dari bocah manis tersebut. "iya… iyaa.. Eomma hanya bercanda kok…", wanita itu menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Hyukjae sambil menyengir polos.

"tapi… rasanya aneh kalau semuanya…", jemari mungil Hyukjae bergerak mengeluarkan helaian poni miliknya sebentar. "nah, bagaimana Eomma?", Taeyeon menatap sejenak… lalu ia mengangguk. ".. cocok untukmu yang manis ini…", Hyukjae menyengir polos saat tangan wanita itu kembali menepuk pelan kepala-nya yang tertutupi topi wol.

"besok… Hyukkie bermain dengan mereka~!", wanita itu kembali mengangguk. "… nah, kalau begitu ayo masuk kedalam… ku yakin Hyukkie pasti belum makan…", bocah itu mengangguk imut dan mereka beranjak dari bangku sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bagaikan sihir, setelah memakai 'kan topi pemberian pemilik panti asuhan tempat ia tinggali…_

_Dirinya merasa lebih percaya diri dan memberanikan diri untuk bermain bersama…_

_Anak-anak panti menyambutnya untuk bermain bersama sehingga membuat hati Hyukkie kecil yang terluka perlahan-lahan sembuh kembali…_

_Jika kalian bertanya kenapa anak-anak menerima Hyukkie apa adanya, mereka hanya akan menjawab…_

_**-Bahwa ia sangat manis dan bagaikan seorang peri-**_

_._

_._

_._

**Five Years Later…**

Hyukjae duduk di bangku yang sudah menjadi favoritnya. Bangku yang tepat berada di sebelah pohon yang sudah rontok karena musim dingin. Ia menatap selembar kertas yang ia pegang… dengan raut wajah yang bimbang.

"Oppa…", panggil seseorang membuatnya menoleh. "Hyoyeon-ah…", gumam Hyukjae pelan setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggil dirinya. "… di luar dengan cuaca seperti ini kenapa Oppa disini?", tanya gadis pirang _**–Kim Hyo Yeon— **_itu sedikit khawatir mengingat Hyukjae yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu hanya mengenakan pakaian santai dengan jaket tipis membaluti tubuh atasnya.

"hanya memikirkan sesuatu, Hyo-ah…", gadis itu sedikit mengernyit bingung lalu matanya beralih ke sebuah kertas yang di genggam anak lelaki itu. "hm? Beasiswa? Oppa, kapan kau mengikuti test itu?", tanya Hyoyeon penasaran. "seminggu yang lalu, Taeyeon Eomma mengajak 'ku ke SM's School untuk mengikuti test itu…", jawab Hyukjae sambil menatap kertas putih berisikan penerimaan beasiswa dan pendaftaran sekolah.

"SM's School itu… sekolah ber-asrama yang elit itu 'kan? Soalnya sekolah itu memiliki tingkatan dari sekolah dasar ke sekolah menengah atas… dan juga fasilitas yang lengkap dan kebersihan yang terjamin…", jelas gadis itu sambil mengingat tentang sekolah tersebut.

"yaahh… begitulah, tapi… aku berniat untuk menolak permintaan mereka dan beasiswa ini…",

"heehh?! Kok begitu?!", Hyoyeon membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan yang di lontarkan lelaki itu. "kupikir… aku tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini…", ia menghela nafas sesaat. "… aku suka tempat ini… dan tak ada yang lebih baik dari tempat ini…", lanjutnya sambil menatap langit bersalju dengan sendu.

Hyoyeon yang mengerti arah pembicaraan itu menghela nafasnya pelan. lalu ia menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan wajah serius. "Oppa, kau tahu kan apa alasan Taeyeon Eomma menyuruhmu mengikuti test itu?", Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. "itu karena Taeyeon Eomma ingin kau memiliki tujuan hidupmu… beliau merasa, kalau selama ini kau tak memiliki tujuan hidup yang pasti…", lelaki itu hanya diam tetap mendengar ucapan gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"… Oppa, kau mau membuat Taeyeon Eomma bahagia 'kan?", lelaki itu mengangguk samar. "kalau begitu, cobalah untuk menerima beasiswa itu dan buatlah impian dan tujuan hidupmu…", sebuah senyuman terlukis pada wajah cantik gadis tersebut. "… dan jika Oppa merasa gundah, kau bisa kembali kesini… dan kami akan sangat senang menyambutmu…",

Sebuah senyuman terukir pada wajah Hyukjae.

"… mungkin kau benar Hyo-ah…", lelaki itu menatap langit bersalju. "baiklah, aku akan mencobanya…", kembali gadis itu tersenyum lalu ia merangkul tubuh lelaki itu. "itu baru Oppa-ku~! Kalau kau kembali, jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya~? ",

"tidak… aku tak 'kan membawa 'kannya untukmu~!", Hyoyeon mengerutkan wajahnya cemberut lalu ia langsung mencubit pinggang Hyukjae dengan gemas "Yak! Appayo~!", lelaki itu membalas perbuatan gadis itu dengan menggelitik pinggang dan kemudian mereka tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hyukjae yang saat itu berusia 12 tahun pergi meninggalkan panti menuju sebuah sekolah ber-asrama yang bernama SM's School, untuk mengikuti beberapa test sebelum menjadi penghuni tetap._

_Dan selama satu minggu disana, ia mendapatkan hasil dari dari test sebelumnya…_

_hasilnya sangat memuaskan untuk-nya, ia mendapat nilai sempurna dan menjadi penghuni tetap. Dan pihak sekolah mengizinkan lelaki itu untuk kembali ke panti sebentar sekedar memberikan kabar gembira pada sosok wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu-nya dan teman-teman panti._

_Namun, kembali lagi ia harus merasakan kehilangan…_

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap datar apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini...

Tak memperdulikan empat unit mobil pemadam kebakaran yang masih mencoba memadamkan sang Jago Merah yang masih berkobar. Ia menoleh ke sebuah mobil ambulance yang terpakir tak jauh dari tempat kebakaran.

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, ia mendekati mobil ambulance yang ditinggal sebentar oleh pemilik-nya. Ia menatap beberapa mayat yang sudah dibungkus dengan tas mayat di atas tanah… ia yakin jika mayat itu adalah teman-teman semasa ia berada di panti. Manik Caramel-nya melihat dua orang petugas Ambulance yang mendorong ranjang yang dimana di atasnya terbaring sosok mayat yang tertutupi sebuah kain putih.

Kedua Ambulance itu sesaat menatap Hyukjae, lalu kembali melakukan tugasnya.

Pemuda itu menatap sosok yang terbaring tepat di sebelahnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengangkat kain putih itu… lalu kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Eo-Eomma…", air mata yang ia bendung kini mengalir bebas membasahi pipinya. Sosok mayat setengah terbakar pada wajanya adalah sosok ibu asuh yang ia sayangi… Taeyeon.

"…", ia menunduk 'kan kepalanya… lalu ia memeluk jasad wanita itu sambil terisak.

Dan di waktu yang sama, hujan perlahan turun merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kenapa….?_

_._

_._

_._

_Kenapa orang-orang yang kusayangi…_

_._

_._

_._

_Harus mati?_

_._

_._

_._

_Meninggalkan aku seorang…_

_._

_._

_._

_Di dunia yang menakutkan ini…?_

_._

_._

_._

_Kenapa…?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rasa sakit, rasa takut, dan trauma menghantui dirinya…_

_Ia yang memiliki sifat ceria, kini terganti dengan sifat dingin dan tertutup dengan lingkungan sekitar…_

_Setelah menginjak 'kan kaki-nya ke SM's School, tatapan benci dan jijik yang di lontarkan oleh penghuni di sana membuatnya kian membenci dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa…_

… _dan, ia hanya bisa menjadi sosok yang Anti-Social…_

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**sebelumnya... maaf, karena gak updated atau publish FF... soalnya seminggu aku UAS dan besok aku Ujian Praktek... hhh... padahal aku udh janji buat Publish atau Updated banyak FF... Jeongmal Mianhae *hiks***

**aah iya, Chapter 2 ini... eemm... bisa dibilang, sepenggal kehidupan Hyukkie a.k.a Spencer :o dan juga masih bingung siapa yang cocok jadi Darkness U_u**

**dan juga DongHaek belum muncul plus kemungkinan dia Human :o**

**.**

**dan... Maaf aku gak bales Review dulu...**

**.**

**tapi Terima kasih banyak yang udh mer-review *Deep Bow***

**RnR? Kamsahamnida *Bow***


	3. School Day and New Student

**ALFHEIM**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 3/?**

**Disclaimer :**

**"****All Characters Belong To God!"**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi/BL/Gaje/Typho(s)/Absurd/DLL**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE PLEASE TO CLOSE OR CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Note : untuk latar sekolah, kupakai latar sekolah di Drama 'The Heirs'… soalnya ntuh bangunan keren abis :P tapi bedain dikit aja deh …mueheheh :3 *Plak***

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'__Hyu… Hyukkie...'_

_'__a-anakku… teruslah hidup…'_

_'__dan… jangan…lah… kau… te… terjatuh…'_

_'__da… dalam ju… jurang kegelapan…'_

_'__me… mereka akan… mengincarmu…'_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later, SM School's Dorm, 05.54 KST<strong>

Seorang pemuda bersurai keperakan membuka kedua matanya. Pandangannya menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar yang ia tempati, pikirannya masih mengingat mimpi yang barusan ia alami…

…mimpi dimana saat ia berusia tujuh tahun…

sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan kedua 'orang tua'-nya… dan sang 'ibu', membisik 'kan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit mengernyit bingung…

ia mengubah posisi-nya menjadi duduk bersandar kemudian memijat kepalanya sebentar untuk melupakan mimpi tersebut. Manik Caramel-nya menatap jam digital di sebelah kiri kasur tempat ia saat ini lalu beralih ke luar jendela… langit perlahan mulai terang.

Langsung ia beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil handuk yang ia gantung di depan pintu kamar mandi kemudian tatapannya terfokus pada seragam yang berada di dalam laci pakaiannya. Dengan sekali jentik 'kan, setel seragam tersebut keluar dari laci dan kemudian melayang serta terlipat rapi di atas kasur yang sudah rapi dengan sendirinya.

Tatapannya datar lalu ia menghela nafasnya pelan. '_kenapa aku harus memiliki kekuatan seperti ini…? _', pikirnya dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

SM's School adalah salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul. Sekolah dengan falisilitas lengkap yang dapat memanjakan semua penghuni gedung belajar tersebut. Di mulai dari ruang-ruang belajar, praktek, Auditorium, cafeteria, halaman sekolah, taman asri, perpustakaan, UKS, dan fasilitas umum lainnya yang memiliki standart yang berkualitas.

Untuk kegiatan ekskul sendiri, SM School memiliki beberapa kegiatan yang di segani. Seperti Basket, Modelling, Taekwondo, Sepak Bola, Drama, Dance, Musik, Tata Boga, Rugby, Karate, Judo, Jurnalistik, Fotografi, Tennis, Bowling, dan Golf. Serta, prestasi dari tiap kegiatan ekskul bisa dibilang… Fantastic.

Guru-guru yang mengajar pun sangat professional. Mereka mengajar anak didiknya dengan disiplin dan terkadang sangat tegas agar para siswa bisa memiliki prestasi untuk masa depannya… dan juga semua siswa SM School berasal dari kalangan atas.

… dan hanya Hyukjae yang berasal dari kalangan bawah.

"hhh…", ia kembali menghela nafasnya saat ia menyadari beberapa siswa yang sudah tiba menatapnya sinis… toh ia tak peduli dengan mereka… ia sudah mendapat perlakuan seperti saat pertama kali menginjak 'kan kaki di SM School sebagai penghuni tetap. Ia membenarkan syal biru dan topi wol biru tua pemberian mendiang Taeyeon Eomma saat ia berusia tujuh tahun di panti asuhan.

Tatap sinis kian menghampirinya saat ia memasuki aula sekolah. Ia menghampiri loker-nya untuk mengambil keperluan belajarnya. Namun, setelah ia membuka pintu loker… hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sekumpulan sampah dari tong sampah di depan gerbang SM School dan coretan sana-sini.

Ia membaca coretan-coretan dari para siswa yang mengerjai-nya…

_'__enyahlah kau…!'_

_'__kami tak membutuhkan anak aneh di sekolah kami…!"_

_'__anak setan! Mati kau!'_

_'__manusia sampah! Pergilah! Kau mengotori sekolah kami!_

_'__apa kepalamu itu botak ya? tak pernah kau lepaskan sama sekali topi butut-mu itu…! aah, apa mungkin kau berternak kutu? Hahahah!'_

Kembali ia menghela nafasnya…

"Hhh…" sepertinya ia harus melewati jam belajarnya lagi untuk membersihkan lokernya. Lagi? Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya… ia sudah di perlakukan tidak baik oleh semua siswa…. tapi ia sudah tidak peduli.

Tidak peduli ia di perlakukan buruk, tidak peduli dengan rasa khawatir hampir semua guru yang pernah melihat dirinya dalam keadaan kacau secara langsung, tidak peduli dengan tawaran dari ketua dewan yang ingin menolongnya…

Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan semua itu…

Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya belajar dengan tekun dan segera lulus dari tempat ini…

"lagi? Ya ampun… mereka itu benar-benar sudah kelewatan…", Hyukjae melirik ke seorang pria berusia kepala tiga yang kebetulan lewat. "…", ia hanya diam sambil mengambil barang yang ia butuh diantara tumpukan sampah tersebut.

"Hyukjae-sshi… kau mau ku bersihkan lokernya?", tawar pria itu dan kembali Hyukjae meliriknya. "… tidak perlu Ahjussi… lebih baik anda melakukan tugas lainnya saja…", ucapnya datar dan kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kantong plastik yang ia bawa dari kamar asrama-nya.

Pria itu hanya menatap pemuda itu iba, lalu ia sedikit membungkuk pada pemuda itu untuk pergi melaksanakan tugasnya. Sebenarnya pria itu benar-benar ingin membantu Hyukjae, hanya saja pemuda itu terus menolaknya.

"…", Hyukjae menatap punggung pria itu hingga sosok-nya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia melanjutkan membersihkan lokernya dengan memasuk 'kan sampah ke dalam kantong plastic. Setelah semua sampah sudah tidak ada di lokernya, ia mengikat kantong tersebut lalu ia meletak 'kan sebentar kantong tersebut di sebelah kirinya.

"… aku lupa meminta lap dan air pada Shin Ahjussi tadi…", kembali ia menghela nafasnya lalu obsidian Caramel-nya menatap kantong berisikan sampah tadi. "…", ia menggerak 'kan jari kanannya hingga membuat kantong tersebut melayang. "…", ia melihat sekeliling… tidak ada siapapun… ia membenarkan posisi tasnya lalu ia melangkah keluar sambil menggerak 'kan kantong plastic itu dengan jari telunjuk-nya.

Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi melihatnya…

.

.

**XI-A Class, 08.34 KST**

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka menginterupsikan proses pembelajaran kelas yang berlangsung. Semua pasang mata menatap siapa yang sedikit mengangguk waktu belajar mereka. "hm? Hyukjae-sshi…? Dari mana saja kau…? Kau telat satu jam…", sahut seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai guru di ruangan tersebut. "…", Hyukjae hanya diam namun ia sedikit membungkuk salam pada wanita itu.

"hhh… baiklah, kau boleh masuk…", langsung pemuda itu memasuki kelas-nya dan tentu saja di hadiahi dengan tatapan sinis dari seluruh teman sekelasnya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"… baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi materinya…", celetuk Sang Guru setelah mengetuk meja-nya dan seluruh siswa kembali berfokus pada penjelasan dari guru tersebut. Hyukjae membenarkan syal yang masih menutupi bagian lehernya lalu ia mengambil buku pelajarannya.

'_lagi-lagi, Ms. Jung membolehkan anak itu masuk…_'

Hyukjae terdiam saat pendengarannya menangkap suara dari belakang.

.

.

'_… __Ne, dan kau tahu… hampir semua guru membolehkan anak sialan itu masuk mengikuti pelajaran… padahal dia sudah telat satu jam lamanya dan bahkan bisa lebih…_'

'_mungkin dia menyogok para guru kali…_'

'_kau lupa ya kalo anak aneh itu dari kalangan bawah? Mana mungkin dia bisa menyogok guru…_'

'_aahh… iya, aku lupa… ah! Setelah ini, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai-nya saja?_'

'_kedengarannya menarik… ayo kita lakukan saja…_'

.

.

Hyukjae tak terlalu memperdulikan percakapan dari ketiga gadis yang berniat akan mengerjai-nya setelah pelajaran hari ini selesai. Saat ia berfokus pada penjelasan Ms. Jung, dalam pikirannya di penuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuat-nya penasaran.

Seperti…

_kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya menggerak 'kan benda hanya dalam sekali jentikan jari saja?_

_Kenapa ia mampu mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang yang jaraknya jauh dari tempatnya sekarang?_

_Kenapa ia tak merasa panas saat api berada di tangannya?_

_Kenapa ia tak merasakan kedinginan saat ia berada diluar hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian tipis…?_

_Kenapa—_

"…", ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuang semua pemikirannya… ia kembali fokus dengan materi yang masih di jelaskan.

"berapa hasil penjumlahan dari data A dan data B? ada yang bisa menjawabnya?", kembali Ms. Jung bersahut dan semua siswa terdiam sejenak. "hhh… tak ada yang mau menjawab?", kembali wanita itu tak mendapat jawaban dari peserta didik-nya. "Hyukjae-sshi, bagaimana kalau kau yang menjawabnya…?", Hyukjae membaca deretan angka itu sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari kursi-nya dan melangkah menuju papan tulis untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Di ambil spidol tersebut dan dengan santai ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "…", ia memberikan spidol pada wanita itu yang hanya menatapnya sedikit kagum dengan jawaban Hyukjae yang sangat cepat.

_**Data A = 10011010 Data B = 11100011**_

_**Data A = 10011010 = 154(****10****)**_

_**Data B = 11100011 = 227(****10****)**_

_**Carry 1 1**_

_**Hasil A + B = 1 (01111101) = 381(****10****)**_

"be-benar… baiklah, Hyukjae-sshi boleh kembali duduk…", pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk hormat lalu ia kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Yeorebeun…! Jadi inilah hasil dari jawaban dari salah satu teman kalian… kalian salinlah karena contoh soal ini akan keluar saat ulangan nanti…!", seluruh siswa hanya mengiyakan dengan malas dan mereka menyalin soal di papan tulis.

"… aah iya, tugas untuk kalian minggu ini adalah… buatlah soal dan jawaban dari Operasi Aritmatik minimal lima soal… dan di kumpulkan minggu depan, Arra?"

"Arasseoyo Seonsaengnim~!", jawab seluruh siswa minus Hyukjae. "baiklah, saya akhiri belajarnya… dan Hyukjae-sshi, bisa kau ikut Seonsaeng ke kantor? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan…", ucap Ms. Jung sambil merapikan buku miliknya. "…", Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan lalu ia membereskan bukunya kemudian menaruh-nya ke dalam laci meja belajarnya dan ia melangkah mengikuti wanita yang sudah melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"aahhh… anak itu sudah pergi…", sahut seorang gadis bersurai Brunette lurus kecewa. ".. sudahlah, anak-nya tak ada… bagaimana kalau ia kerjai dia… dengan barang-barangnya?", saran perempuan lainnya sambil memegang tas milik Hyukjae dan sebuah seringai-an muncul pada kedua wajah dari sahabat perempuan itu.

.

.

**Teacher's Room**

"silahkan duduk Hyukjae-sshi…", pemuda bertopi wol biru tua itu menduduk 'kan dirinya di atas kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan tempat Ms. Jung. "…", manik Caramel-nya menatap terus wanita yang terlihat mengambil sebuah berkas yang di simpan dari laci meja guru tersebut.

"… Ja, Hyukjae-sshi… ada hal yang saya ingin katakan padamu…", Hyukjae tak merespon.

"ini mengenai kamarmu…", Hyukjae mulai menautkan alisnya bingung. "maksud-nya, kau akan mendapatkan teman sekamar…", jelas wanita itu sedangkan pemuda itu menatapnya datar namun tersirat rasa kesal dan tidak terima. "Mianhamnida Seonsaeng… bukankah saya sudah bilang kalau saya ingin sendirian saja?", tanya Hyukjae datar.

"Ne, saya tahu… tapi sudah tak ada kamar yang kosong di asrama, yang tersisa hanya kamar-mu…", ucap Ms. Jung sambil membaca daftar pembagian kamar para siswa. "… apa ini permintaan dari ketua dewan?", wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. "Mian Ne Hyukjae-sshi… tapi saya harap kau bisa menerimanya… soalnya, Room Mate-mu adalah seorang siswa terbaik…",

"terbaik?", pemuda ber-syal itu menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ne, terbaik… ia berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar, Lee Corp. … Selain itu ia juga mendapat beberapa penghargaan dari kemampuan menari, atletik, dan sepak bola yang ia miliki…", Hyukjae mendengarkan tak minat.

"… aah, iya… ia lebih tua dua tahun dari-mu…", lanjut Ms. Jung dan lagi Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. "dua tahun? Bukankah usia itu tingkat mahasiswa?", tanya pemuda itu **_–tak minat sama sekali—_**

"iya memang… seharusnya ia sudah lulus dari sini… tapi ia mengalami kecelakaan saat kelas sebelas, dan terpaksa harus cuti selama dua tahun untuk benar-benar memulihkannya…", kembali wanita itu menjelaskan. "hhh… terserah Seonsaeng saja… yang terpenting dia tidak mengganggu waktuku…", putus Hyukjae dan Ms. Jung tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah kalau begitu… aahh, kebetulan dia sudah datang… bagaimana kalau berkenalan dulu?", tanya Ms. Jung sambil melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang guru. "…", Hyukjae diam, malas untuk melihat sosok yang akan menjadi Room Mate-nya.

"Aaahh, Annyeonghaseyo…", salam pemuda yang baru saja tiba. "Ne Annyeong, Ja…! Saya sudah mendapatkan kamar untuk kau tinggal… dan kenalkan, ini Room Mate-mu…", ucap Ms. Jung sambil menunjuk Hyukjae yang masih enggan melihat sosok pemuda tersebut. "… Hyukjae-sshi… ayo perkenalkan dirimu…", sahut Ms. Jung dan dengan setengah hati pemuda bersyal dan bertopi itu berdiri lalu menghadap pemuda tersebut.

"Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida…", kata Hyukjae singkat.

"Lee Dong Hae Imnida… salam kenal Hyukjae-sshi…", balas pemuda yang bernama Lee Dong Hae kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya sekedar untuk berjabat. "…", Hyukjae hanya diam tak mau membalas uluran tersebut membuat Donghae menarik kembali tangannya.

"… kalau begitu, kalian berdua cepat rukun ya…", celetuk Ms. Jung dan Donghae memberikan seulas senyuman. "… jika tak ada keperluan, saya mohon pamit Seonsaeng…", Hyukjae sedikit berbungkuk salam pada sang guru dan melangkah keluar dari ruang guru menuju kelas-nya.

"sifatnya… dingin sekali…", gumam Donghae. "Ne, Donghae-ya… mohon dimaklumi, memang seperti itulah sifat Hyukjae saat pertama kali ia masuk kemari…", ucap Ms. Jung sambil membereskan meja-nya. "sifatnya?",

"yaahh… entahlah, saya tak tahu mengenai Hyukjae… kenapa ia bersifat seperti itu…", Donghae terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "mungkin.. kau bisa bertanya pada ketua dewan… jika ingin mengetahui tentang Hyukjae itu…", saran Ms. Jung sambil menepuk pelan bahu pemuda tampan tersebut.

"aahh, Ne… mungkin saya akan bertanya pada Immo saya…", ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ja! Kau kembali lah ke kelas… kelasmu **XI-A**…", Donghae mengangguk lalu ia membungkuk salam pada Ms. Jung dan berpamitan juga dengan beberapa guru yang kebetulan adai di ruangan tersebut, kemudian ia melangkah keluar.

.

.

Obsidian Caramel itu melebar pada wajah datar-nya. Ia menatap tas dan buku-buku miliknya berada di tong sampah yang berada di luar kelas. Di ambil tas yang sudah basah karena di siram air dan buku-buku miliknya yang juga basah dan di penuhi coretan yang bertuliskan kata-kata makian untuk-nya.

"…", ia menghela nafasnya… sudah ke sekian kalinya barang-barang miliknya di rusak dan sudah ke sekian kali-nya ia harus menggantibarang-barang-nya. Ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, namun ia lebih memilih diam daripada membuang tenaga untuk membalas perbuatan pelaku tersebut.

"Lee Hyuk Jae-sshi, kenapa kau di— ya ampun, kenapa dengan tas dan buku-mu…?", sahut seseorang membuat-nya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai guru yang akan mengajar-nya.

"…", Hyukjae membungkuk salam sebentar. "… Ahn Seonsaengnim, boleh saya izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran anda?", pinta Hyukjae pelan dan pria paruh baya itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "baiklah, kau boleh izin… tapi saat istirahat, kau harus menemui saya di kantor…", ucap Ahn Seonsaengnim dan kembali Hyukjae membungkuk hormat lalu ia mengambil tas dan buku-buku-nya kemudian melangkah pergi ke suatu tempat **_–dan juga ia tidak menyadari sosok Donghae yang berada di belakang Ahn Seonsaengnim—_**

"anoo… Seonsaengnim, apa Hyukjae itu sering meminta izin?", tanya Donghae penasaran. "… yaahh begitulah… walau ia selalu mendapat peringkat 10 besar di sini, tetapi ia selalu izin karena para siswa..", pemuda brunette itu sedikit mengernyit bingung lalu mereka berdua segera memasuki kelas yang sedikit gaduh.

"Ya! Ya! Di harap 'kan kalian diam!", seru Mr. Ahn dan mereka **_–para siswa— _**langsung terdiam dan tatapan mereka terfokus pada sosok Donghae. "kelas kalian kedatangan siswa baru, saya harap kalian bisa akrab… nah, silahkan memperkenalkan diri…", Mr. Ahn mempersilahkan Donghae untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Lee Dong Hae Imnida… Bangapta Yeorebun…", salam Donghae lalu ia membungkuk salam pada mereka semua. "Seonsaeng, boleh saya bertanya?", celetuk salah satu siswa sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Ne, silahkan…",

"Lee Dong Hae-sshi, apa yang membuatmu ber-sekolah disini?", tanya siswa yang ber-name tag 'Park Yoo Chun'. "apa yaah? Eemm… bisa di bilang ingin melanjutkan sekolah disini yang sempat tertunda karena aku pindah ke luar negeri…", jawab Donghae santai. "berapa usia-mu sekarang ini?", sebuah pertanyaan lagi terlontar namun di '_boo_' kan oleh semua siswa karena mereka menganggap bahwa pertanyaan tersebut tak penting.

"usiaku… bisa di bilang… dua tahun di atas kalian…", kembali Donghae menjawab santai dan seketika kelas menjadi hening. "nah! Nah! Kalian boleh bertanya lagi saat istirahat! Keluarkan buku kewirausahaan kalian halaman 38…!", titah Ahn Seonsaengnim kemudian ia mempersilahkan Donghae untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang tepat di sebelah jendela.

_'__ne, ne… kalau di lihat dari dekat… Lee Dong Hae terlihat tampan~!'_

_'__kau benar….! Nanti istirahat aku mau tanya aah~!'_

_'__tanya apa?'_

_'__apa Donghae Oppa sudah punya kekasih? Kalau tak punya, kan kita bisa punya kesempatan…!'_

_'__aah~! Benar juga~!'_

Donghae yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan para siswi hanya mendengus pelan, lalu ia menduduk 'kan diri di tempat yang Ahn Seonsaengnim maksud. Mata-nya menoleh ke sebelah tempat ia sekarang, sebuah kursi kosong di tinggal penghuni(?)-nya.

'kurasa tempat itu… milik pemuda tadi…?', pikir Donghae lalu ia berfokus pada penjelasan dari Ahn Seonsaengnim.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"masuklah..."

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh seorang wanita yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Seorang pria berjas hitam melangkah mendekati wanita itu setelah ia di berikan izin untuk masuk ruangan tersebut.

"hm? Kau... apa barang yang saya minta sudah ada?", tanya wanita itu setelah melihat siapa yang mengganggu sedikit waktu-nya. "Ne, kiriman paket dari Inggris yang tertuju untuk anda sudah datang...", jawab pria berjas itu dengan tenang.

"hmm... baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah kau membawakan paket tersebut kemari?",

"tak masalah Nyonya, pesuruh saya sebentar lagi akan datang untuk membawa 'kannya untukmu...", ucap pria itu dan diangguki oleh wanita yang merupakan atasannya. "tapi... emm... nyonya, bolehkah saya bertanya?",

"Ne? Kau mau bertanya apa?", wanita itu menutup dokumennya lalu menatap lurus pria ber-jas itu. "ini mengenai paket anda...", wanita itu masih mendengarkan. "... kenapa Nyonya begitu tertarik dengan paket yang isi-nya hanya sebuah buku mitologi kuno? Apakah itu hobi anda?", tanya pria itu. "yaahh... sebenarnya buku itu bukan untukku...", pria itu mengernyit bingung. "ini untuk keponakanku yang sudah kembali dari Amerika...", lanjut wanita itu dengan seulas senyum terlukis pada wajah-nya.

"Eh? Tuan Dong Hae sudah kembali?", wanita itu mengangguk. "setelah menuntut ilmu di sana selama empat tahun karena permintaan ayah-nya, akhirnya ia kembali dengan sehat...", dan seketika raut wajah wanita itu menjadi sedih. "tapi saat ia baru kelas sebelas... ia harus mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus cuti dua tahun..", wanita itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"tapi, yang terpenting Tuan Dong Hae sudah pulih dari kecelakaan 'kan...?", kembali wanita itu tersenyum. "ne, kau benar... dan kau boleh pergi...", pria itu membungkuk hormat lalu ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Wanita itu kembali membuka dokumennya, namun sebelumnya ia ingin melihat keadaan sekolah lewat CCTV yang terpasang di tiap-tiap gedung sekolahnya. Di ambil remote dari laci lalu ia menghidupkan layar yang terpasang di sebelah kirinya untuk melihat kegiatan belajar para siswa.

PIP

Pertama, ia melihat keadaan ruang kelas... bisa dibilang lumayan tenang, para siswa belajar dengan tekun. Lalu ia beralih ke kamera yang merekam kegiatan di kelas **XI-A**, keadaannya sama dengan ruang kelas lainnya... dan juga ia bisa melihat sosok Donghae **_–yang merupakan keponakannya—_** yang sangat berkonsentrasi dalam belajar.

"...?", matanya tak sengaja menatap tempat kosong di sebelah Donghae. _'apa lagi... ya?', _pikirnya lalu ia mencoba mencari seseorang lewat kamera CCTV yang terpasang... dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang di cari-nya yang berada di taman sekolah.

"...", wanita itu menghela nafasnya merasa iba dengan keadaan salah satu siswa-nya yang selalu di kerjai oleh hampir seluruh siswa-nya.

_'__setidak-nya izinkan aku untuk membantu-mu... Hyukjae-ya…'_

.

.

**Park, 09.28 KST**

"…", Hyukjae menatap sekeliling taman sekolahnya. Suasana yang tenang dan ia bisa mendengar suara burung berkicau dan angin berhembus lembut membuatnya merasa tenang. '_sama seperti… tempat itu…_', batinnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali membuka kedua matanya. Di tatap tas miliknya yang masih basah lalu ia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas-nya. "…", ia berfokus pada tangan serta tas miliknya… lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan aliran air keluar dari tas tersebut seiring pergerakan tangan pemuda bertopi wol tersebut.

"…", di tatap air yang sudah ia ubah menjadi gumpalan lalu ia mengarahkannya ke air mancur yang tepat di hadapannya.

ZRAASSHH

Gumpalan air tersebut terlempar ke air mancur setelah pemuda itu menggerak 'kan tangannya. "…", ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menepuk tas-nya sebentar… dan ia tersenyum samar. "…", ia menlirik jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya… sebentar lagi istirahat. Ia memasuk 'kan buku-buku-nya yang sudah kering **_–walaupun sedikit luntur dan masih ada coretannya— _**ke dalam tasnya lalu ia melangkah meninggalkan taman tersebut menuju ruang guru sesuai yang di perintahkan Ahn Seonsaengnim.

.

.

**Break Time, 09.32 KST**

Bel sekolah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu, seluruh siswa melangkah keluar menuju cafeteria untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar atau sekedar ingin bertemu siswa lainnya untuk di ajak mengobrol. Di kelas **XI-A, **beberapa siswa mengelilingi tempat pemuda tampan yang sedikit risih.

"anoo… Donghae-sshi, bolehkah saya bertanya?", tanya salah satu dari mereka. "hm?",

"kau bilang usiamu dua tahun di atas kami… maksudnya apa ya? Apa kau pernah tak naik kelas?", sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari seorang Namja mungil dan di angguki setuju oleh yang lainnya.

"hmm… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…?", pemuda tampan itu terlihat berpikir. "yaahh… aku bukannya tidak naik kelas, tapi saat kelas sebelas dua tahun yang lalu… aku mengalami kecelakaan dan harus cuti dua tahun untuk penyembuhan…", jawab Donghae santai dan beberapa siswi **_-yang mendadak menjadi penggemar Donghae— _**langsung rusuh.

_'__heehh?! Kecelakaan?!'_

_'__bagaimana Oppa bisa kecelakaan?'_

_'__bagian mana yang terluka parah?'_

Dan bla bla bla membuat telinga pemuda brunette itu terasa panas. "abaikan mereka, nah kali ini boleh aku yang bertanya?", celetuk seseorang. "… kenapa kau yang sebenarnya berseklah disini sejak sekolah dasar harus pindah ke luar negeri?", tanya-nya dan kembali di angguki setuju yang lainnya.

"karena permintaan Ayahku… aku harus bersekolah di sana selama empat tahun… dan kita akhiri tanya jawab ini… telingaku sudah panas mendengar celotehan kalian…", pemuda tampan itu mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat-nya dan meninggalkan mereka yang menatap kesal pemuda tersebut.

_'__tch! Sombong sekali…'_

_'__walau begitu.. dia sangat kereeenn~!'_

.

.

Donghae melangkah santai di koridor sekolah sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat Headset yang terpasang pada ponselnya yang di simpan didalam saku seragamnya. Ia bergumam pelan sambil menikmati alunan lagu yang ia dengar. Lalu obsidian Onyx-nya tak sengaja menangkap sosok pemuda bersyal dan bertopi wol yang melangkah berlawanan dari-nya.

Ia tatap sosok yang merupakan Hyukjae yang melangkah dengan tatapan mengosong. Bentuk tubuh-nya yang di baluti seragam SM's School mungkin sangat ramping, wajahnya ia akui sangat manis… tapi yang di dalam pikirannya…

_'__kenapa di cuaca panas ini ia memakai syal dan topi…?', _begitulah yang ada di pikirannya.

Saat mereka berpapasan, pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba terhenti…

Entahlah, kenapa rasanya… seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk di gerak 'kan. Lalu setelah Hyukjae melangkah menjauh darinya, rasa kaku tersebut menghilang begitu saja. "a-apa yang…", langsung pemuda tersebut menoleh ke arah pemuda bersyal yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

"tadi itu… sayap?", gumam Donghae entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Annyeonghaseyo... *bow* emm... gak tau mau bilang apa, tapi yang jelas.. kami bakal ada banyak waktu buat lanjutin FF atau buat yang baru :D**

**mengenai FF diatas, err... apa sedikit membingung 'kan? :/ kalo bingung silahkan masukan suara(?) kalian ke kotak amal... eh maksudnya kotak review :3**

**Ja, Balesan untuk review sebelumnya...**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 01 :**

**_metacho137_** : benarkah sampe mewek (o.O) ? *kasih tissue* yeah itulah orang tua... menyayangi anaknya dan melindungi buah hati-nya walau nyawa sebagai taruhan *ikutan mewek* Hae jadi Human~ Kamsahamnida :)

_**isroie106**_ : akan ku usahakan buat lanjutin FF ini... Kamsahamnida :)

**_Aika Moriuchi : _**ini udah lanjut... dan juga ku usahakan buat banyakin FF HaeHyuk~ Kamsahamnida :)

**_ Wonhaesung Love_** : Ne~! Kamsahamnida :)

_** Cho JiSun**_ : Kyupil bukan Lord of Darkness kok~! walau dia evil tapi aku gak mau jadiin dia Darkness *Kyu : Flying Kiss* Kamsahamnida :)

**_ Polarise437_** : benarkah? aku juga sama sih :v Yesung Oppa kan rada aneh apalagi aura-aura gelap yang dibilang EunHyuk Oppa ama SiWon Oppa *digeplak Clouds* xD Haek jadi Human~ Kamsahamnida :)

_**cho. .794**_ : KangTeuk rawat Hyukkie sesuai permintaan Sang Ratu... Hae-nya Human kok... kemunculannya ntar aja~ Kamsahamnida :3

**_wnurutami_** : ini udh lanjut... Kamsahamnida :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 02 :<strong>

**_dekdes_ :** Mian bikin kehidupan Hyukkie ngenes TwT... ntar bakal ketemu ama Hae kok walau agak susah... Kamsahamnida :)

_**metacho137**_ : Chap tiga Haek udh muncul kok.. soal jangan seumuran... aku rada bingung ngebuatnya kalo si Haek jadi orang dewasa TwT jadinya aku buat mereka berdua berda dua tahun... Kamsahamnida :)

_**isroie106**_ : Mian buat Hyukkie menderita~! *mewek* nasib-nya... tunggu saja kelanjutannya... Kamsahamnida :'D

_**jewel0404** _: ini udh lanjut dan Donghae-nya udh muncul... Kamsahamnida :)

_**haeveunka**_ : rambut keperakan itu... aku pakai style itu pas ngeliat video Super Junior Behind (kalo gak salah special Chuseok day) itu semua member, gak tahu ngomong apa tapi kayak taruhan siapa yang bayar paket yang mereka pesan gitu... nah pas nonton, aku fokus banget ama Hyukkie yang rambutnya perak tapi menjurus ke putih berkilau(?)...benar-benar... MANIS~! xD Kamsahamnida :)

_**haohaehyuk**_ : Haek jadi Lord of Darkness.. yang ada Hyukkie protes nanti :v sama, aku juga kasian ama Hyukkie... terus di Bully pula... padahal aku sendiri Author-nya *ditendang Hyukkie* xD Kamsahamnida :)

_** tamiyaeightsex**_ : mereka udah ketemu... tapi sedikit sulit untuk akrab satu sama lain :/ anyway, Kamsahamnida :)

_**cho. .794**_ : Mian bikin Hyukkie menderita~ :'D tapi itu sesuai dengan rekaman imajinasiku(?) Kamsahamnida :)

.

.

Wanna RnR?

Thank You

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


	4. Finding Secret

**ALFHEIM**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 4/?**

**Disclaimer :**

**"****All Characters Belong To God!"**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi/BL/Gaje/Typho(s)/Absurd/DLL**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE PLEASE TO CLOSE OR CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SM's School, 16.54 KST**

Pelajaran hari ini telah usai, seluruh siswa SM's School kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing untuk mengistirahat 'kan tubuh mereka sejenak. Perlahan gedung sekolah mereka kian sepi karena ditinggal oleh mereka, kecuali Hyukjae yang masih mengerjakan sesuatu di kelasnya.

_'__Hyukjae-sshi... saat pulang nanti aku ingin kau mengerjakan beberapa soal sebagai pengganti waktu-mu tadi...'_,

kata-kata Ahn Seonsaengnim masih terngiang pada pendengaran Hyukjae. Ia dengan tenang mengerjakan beberapa soal Kewirausahaan sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headset yang terpasang pada Mp3-nya.

Sedikit lagi, pekerjaan pemuda itu akan selesai. Ia sangat tenang hingga tak menyadari seseorang memasuki kelas-nya. "Aigoo~! Kenapa buku-ku harus tertinggal—Eh?", seorang pemuda brunette terdiam sambil menatap Hyukjae yang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. "…", ia ingin mendekati pemuda itu namun ia urungkan niatnya dan melangkah menuju mejanya untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal dalam laci-nya.

Tatapanya tak lepas dari sosok **_–yang menurutnya—_** manis itu sampai ia mengambil bukunya. "mau sampai kapan menatapku terus…?", Hyukjae membuka suara membuat pemuda tampan itu sedikit terkejut. "e-eh? Apa? Aku? Aniyo… a-aku tidak menatapmu… ha-hanya melihat kau sedang mengerjakan apa… itu saja…", elak Donghae sedikit terbata. "aku tahu kau berbohong, tuan sok tampan…", kembali Hyukjae bersuara dengan nada datarnya.

Ia menutup buku pelajarannya dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas miliknya. "…", langsung pemuda bersyal itu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang melamun entah karena apa.

"hah? Ya! Tunggu aku…!",

.

.

**SM's School, Boys Dorm, 17.01 KST**

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka menggema di salah satu ruangan asrama sekolah. Seorang pemuda bersyal menyalakan lampu kamar-nya setelah memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Ya! Sepertinya ini kamar lamaku~!", celetuk seseorang di belakang seorang pemuda bertopi wol tersebut. "…", pemuda bertopi **_–Hyukjae—_** mendengus pelan lalu ia melangkah masuk menuju meja belajarnya untuk membaca pelajaran yang sempat ia tinggali sebelumnya… sedangkan yang satunya **_–Donghae—_** masih asyik bernostalgia dengan kamar lamanya **_–yang sekarang di huni oleh Hyukjae sendiri—_**

"bisakah kau diam?", tanya Hyukjae datar tanpa menoleh ke sosok Donghae yang berbaring di atas kasur. "eh? Apa aku mengganggumu? Mianhae…", Donghae mengatup kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Hyukjae yang menatapnya tajam. "…",

Tak ingin mengganggu pemuda itu, Donghae melihat-lihat kamar yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Dua meja belajar, ruang kamar mandi, rak pakaian, rak buku, meja serta sofa, dan dua kasur… tak ada yang berubah selama empat tahun ia tinggalkan…

Kecuali untuk penghuni-nya…

"…", Donghae menatap punggung Hyukjae… ia masih bingung dengan pemuda yang sudah menetap di kamar-nya selama ia tak ada. _'aneh…', _pikirnya kemudian ia mengangkat kedua bahunya sesaat lalu ia berniat berbenah dengan barang-barangnya. Ia melepas sepatunya yang kemudian ia taruh di bawah ranjang yang ia duduki, lalu ia bangkit menuju laci pakaian yang berada di samping kiri kasurnya sambil menarik koper hitam yang ia bawa.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang melihat sosok Hyukjae yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran saat mereka pertama kali berkenalan. Ia heran dengan Hyukjae yang masih mengenakan syal dan topi tersebut walau sudah berada di kamar-nya.

_'__apa mungkin karena ada aku ya?', _pikir Donghae dan kembali ia berbenah.

Sementara itu, Hyukjae sudah selesai membaca materi yang tertinggal. Ia melepas headset yang sedari tadi terpasang pada kedua telinga-nya. Di lepas headset tersebut dan ia membuka laci meja belajarnya untuk menaruh Mp3 dan headset-nya. Lalu ia menoleh ke sosok pemuda brunette yang berbeda dua tahun di atas-nya… kemudian ia menghela nafas.

_'__sudah kuduga… ia pasti mengganggu…', _pikir Hyukjae lalu menyalakan laptop silver miliknya yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja-nya.

"yap, sudah selesai…", gumam Donghae pelan kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya serta mengganti pakaiannya. Manik Caramel menatap terus sosok pemuda brunette itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya lalu melangkah menuju kasurnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur pemuda brunette tersebut.

Di buka laci pakaiannya untuk mengambil setel pakaian santai. Ia melepas seragam sekolah yang melekat pada tubuhnya serta syal dan topi yang ia kenakan. Ia sedikit mengacak suraian peraknya sekedar merapikan sebentar helaian-helaian mahkota kepalanya, kemudian memakaikan-nya kembali topi wol hingga menutupi seluruh rambutnya.

Lalu ia mengenakan kaos putih tipis berlengan panjang kemudian memakai kembali kaos kuning bergambar monyet kecil yang memegang pisangnya. Setelah itu ia memakai celama training berwarna hitam panjang dan terakhir menutupi leher putihnya dengan syal biru-nya. "…", ia menggantung setel seragamnya sebelum ia menuruni tangga menuju meja belajarnya.

Di kamar mandi, pemuda brunette itu sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana pendek berwarna putih gading. Iris Onyx-nya menatap ponsel-nya yang bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

**_'_****_Jessica Immo's Calling'_**

"Yoboseyo?",

/ "ah, Hae-ya… bagaimana kabarmu?" /

"kabarku baik, Immo…",

/ "Ya! Sudah berapa kali kubilang… panggil aku Noona saja~!" /

"tapi, Immo lebih tua dariku… dan juga, Immo adalah adik Eomma, jadi tak masalah 'kan", Donghae tersenyum saat ia mendengar helaan nafas dari bibi kesayangannya. "jadi, ada apa Immo meneleponku?", tanya Donghae to the point.

/ "aahh, iya… begini, aku punya sesuatu untukmu… nanti kau bisa datang ke kantorku?" /

"benarkah? Baiklah, nanti aku akan kesana…"

/ "aah, iya… Hae-ya, kudengar kau sekamar dengan siswa bernama Lee Hyuk Jae ya?" /

"Ne Immo… apa Immo tahu sesuatu tentangnya…?", pemuda brunette itu mengernyit saat ia tak mendengar balasan dari Sang Bibi. "Immo…?"

/ "eh? Mianhae, Hae-ya.. aku melamunkan sesuatu…" /

"aahh, Ne… Gwenchana…",

/ "kalau begitu, Immo tutup dulu Ne?" /

"Ne, Immo…",

PIP

Pemuda brunette itu menghela nafasnya. _'aku benar-benar penasaran…', _pikir Donghae lalu ia melangkah keluar dan mendapati sosok Hyukjae yang sudah berganti pakaian **_–yang sekarang sibuk akan sesuatu—_** "…? Kau… kapan kau mengganti pakaian?", celetuk Donghae bingung. "…", Hyukjae tak menggubris pertanyaan Donghae, ia terlalu serius dengan laptop Silver-nya.

"Hyuk, aku mau keluar sebentar…",

"apa peduliku?", celetukan Hyukjae yang datar kembali membuat pemuda brunette itu menghela nafas-nya. Tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi **_–dan mungkin mengganggu waktu pemuda bersyal itu—_** pemuda brunette itu melangkah keluar menuju kantor bibi-nya. Hyukjae yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum tangannya membuka laci meja belajar-nya.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah pigura dengan foto tiga orang yang tersenyum bahagia. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sendu saat ia menatap sosok kedua orang dewasa yang ia sayangi yang berada di samping diri-nya yang tersenyum lebar. "Eomma… Appa…", gumamnya sambil mengusap wajah pria cantik yang ada di foto tersebut.

.

.

Donghae tiba di depan pintu ruang kerja bibinya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanan-nya yang menandakan waktu menunjukkan pukul **17.34 KST**. Langsung saja pemuda itu mengetuk pintu tersebut yang kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara bibi-nya yang mempersilahkan masuk.

CKLEK

"Annyeong Immo~ ", sapa Donghae setelah membuka pintu ruang kerja bibinya. "Hae-ya, silahkan duduk…", ucap wanita **_–Jessica— _**itu setelah memasuk 'kan beberapa dokumen ke dalam laci mejanya. Donghae menduduk 'kan diri-nya di atas sofa berwarna Cream cerah sambil melihat sosok bibi-nya yang mengambil sesuatu dari lemari buku-nya dan kemudian ikut duduk di hadapan pemuda brunette itu.

"ini untukmu…", Donghae menerima sebuah bungkusan berbentuk persegi panjang. "biar ku tebak… apa ini sebuah buku?", Jessica mengangguk pelan kemudian pemuda brunette itu mensobek kertas yang membungkusi hadiah-nya.

"I-Immo… ini 'kan…?",

"kau suka?", tanya wanita itu dan pemuda brunette itu langsung memeluk-nya sebagai jawabannya. "Gomawo Immo~! Aku sudah lama ingin buku ini~! Tapi lumayan sulit untuk mendapatkannya…", ucap Donghae setelah ia melepas pelukannya lalu manik Onyx-nya menatap lurus sebuah buku yang ia pegang.

"aku senang jika kau senang… dan juga ini hadiah kepulanganmu dari Amerika Hae-ya…", Jessia menepuk pelan bahu pemuda brunette itu. "aah… dan juga, jaga baik-baik buku itu… karena buku itu sudah tua…", Donghae mengangguk mantap membuat Jessica tersenyum lembut.

"Ja! Kembali lah ke kamarmu… nanti jam 19.00 ada makan malam bersama di Cafetaria…", kata Jessica dan kembali Donghae mengangguk. "aahh… iya, Immo… ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku penasaran… ini—"

"mengenai Hyukjae 'kan?", pemuda itu terdiam sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "hhh… Immo juga sama sepertimu… aku juga penasaran dengan-nya… apa dan kenapa ia begitu anti dengan semua-nya…", Jessica menghela nafasnya.

"yang ku tahu, ia selalu di Bully 'kan oleh semuanya...?", wanita itu mengangguk. "jujur saja, aku benar-benar merasa iba dengan keadaannya… hampir semua guru mencoba membantu-nya, tapi dengan tenang **_–dan sedikit memaksa—_** ia menolak… dan aku juga pernah mengatakan ingin membantunya… dan lagi ia menolaknya…", ucap Jessica lemah.

"…", Donghae terdiam mendengar penuturan bibi-nya. "nah… nah… kembali lah ke kamarmu sekarang…", pemuda brunette itu bangkit dari duduk-nya kemudian ia membungkuk salam sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja bibi-nya yang merupakan ketua dewan sekolahnya.

.

.

**Dinner at SM School's Cafetaria, 19.04 KST**

Suasana Cafetaria mulai ramai di datangi para siswa untuk makan malam. Mereka mengantri untuk mengambil makanan mereka sebelum mereka mencari meja yang pas menurut mereka. Donghae yang sudah mendapat menu-nya duduk di pojok ruangan tersebut. Ia lebih memilih sendiri ketimbang harus duduk bersama siswa lain… ia terlalu malas di hujani beberapa pertanyaan dari siswa lain.

"Annyeong, boleh aku duduk di sini?", celetuk seseorang membuyarkan pemuda brunette itu. "Ne, silahkan…", balas Donghae singkat sambil mengunyah makanannya. "aku Siwon… Choi Si Won, kelas XII-B…", salam seorang pemuda yang bernama Siwon itu. "Donghae… Lee Dong Hae, kelas XI-A, salam kenal Siwon-ah…", Donghae membalas salaman dari pemuda tampan itu.

"-_ah_? kau tidak memanggilku Hyung?", tanya Siwon menautkan alisnya saat ia mendengar Donghae memanggilnya tanpa sebutan '_Hyung'_ atau '_Sunbae'_. "…? Aahh… aku lupa, sebenarnya aku lah yang lebih tua darimu… bisa dikatakan usiaku di atas satu tahun denganmu…", jelas Donghae santai. "ooh… apa kau… pernah tinggal kelas…?", tanya pemuda itu hati-hati namun menyelidik. "Aniyo… hanya mengalami kecelakaan yang terpaksa harus mengambil cuti selama dua tahun…", kembali Donghae menjawab dengan santai sedangkan Siwon hanya mengangguk.

Sesaat kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka karena sibuk menyantap makanan masing-masing. Pemuda brunette itu menatap sekeliling Cafetaria untuk mencari seseorang. "kau mencari siapa?", tanya Siwon melihat gerak-gerik pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Hyukjae, apa dia tak pernah ikut makan malam...?", tanya Donghae tetap mencari sosok yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "lupakan saja... dia tak pernah mengikuti acara bersama seperti makan malam ini...", ucap Siwon sambil memasuk 'kan se sendok nasi goreng Kimchi-nya. "... kenapa memangnya?", pemuda brunette itu bertanya **_–walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya—_**

"... yaahh, bisa di katakan karena ia selalu di Bully, dan ada yang bilang juga tentang sisi lain dari pemuda itu...",

"... sisi lain... bagaimana-nya?", entah kenapa rasa penasaran pemuda brunette itu kian membesar. Ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui tentang sosok Hyukjae itu. "entalah, sebenarnya sangat konyol untuk di jelaskan... katanya Hyukjae itu adalah _'monster'_...", Donghae menautkan alis-nya bingung. "... maksudnya _'monster'_ itu... dari ekspresi dan sikap-nya... eemm... ia tak merasa kesakitan saat ia terluka, ia tak pernah kedinginan saat ia keluar dengan pakaian yang bukan untuk musim dingin...", Siwon sedikit bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya lagi.

"apa hanya itu saja?", tanya pemuda brunette itu. "Mianhae, sebenarnya aku kurang begitu tahu tentang Hyukjae itu karena aku hampir tak pernah bertemu dengannya... dan juga kesibukan ku sebagai siswa kelas tiga...", Donghae mendesah kecewa mendengarnya.

"... tapi, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mencari tahu sendiri saja? Kudengar kau sekamar denganya kan?", ujar Siwon. "... eh?",

"cobalah cari tahu tentang dirinya seperti biodata di ruang OSIS ataupun riwayat hidup-nya di ruang Ketua Dewan... tapi seperti-nya agak sulit karena pengawas keamanan sekolah kita terbilang sangat ketat...", kembali Siwon menjelaskan dan Donghae terlihat berpikir sesuatu.

'_boleh juga sarannya itu...'_, pikirnya. "Siwon-ah, Gomawo atas sarannya...", ucap pemuda brunette itu sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. "eh? Sama-sama... eerr.. Hyung...",

"kau boleh memanggil namaku saja...", cicit Donghae sedangkan Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "... Ne... Donghae...", Siwon tersenyum kecil dan mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang tertunda.

Di dalam diri pemuda brunette itu, rasa penasaran mendominasi dirinya untuk mencari informasi tentang sosok yang sudah merebut perhatiannya semenjak ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya... bagaimanapun cara-nya, ia harus mencari informasi mengenai siswa tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sebuah kisah baru... Akan segera di mulai..._

_Dengan Seorang Manusia.. yang jatuh hati pada dirinya..._

_Tanpa di ketahui oleh dirinya sendiri..._

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

* * *

><p><strong>Review's Reply :<strong>

**_Hein-Zhouhee1015 :_** Ne udh ketemu, tapi kayaknya bakalan sulit untuk Hae karena Hyukkie sifat yaahh... kayak cuek atau gak peduli gitu... dan ia bisa jaga diri sendiri... tapi tenang saja, Hyukkie ntar bakal Fall in Love ama Hae :3 Kamsahamnida :D

_**NovaPolariself **_ : aku juga ngerasa kasian juga sih, siapa sih yang ngebuatnya begitu :( ? [ **Hyuk : lu kan Author-nya somplak! *emosi*** **| ER : oh iye lupa xD** ] tapi di Chap kedepannya semuanya bakal berubah kok... dan soal sayap, Hyukkie bukan malaikat... tapi Elf.. Kamsahamnida :D

_**dekdes **_: Hyukjae bukan malaikat, dia Elf... dan soal Donghae bisa liat sayap itu bukan dari kecelakaan... tapi memang sebenarnya ia bisa melihatnya walau samar-samar... bingung? akan kulejaskan lagi di Chap berikutnya... Kamsahamnida :D

_**jewel0404** _: ini udh lanjut dan Mianhae kalo lama updated *Deepbow* eem... Hyukkie ama Hae gak ada hubungan sama sekali :o Kamsahamnida :D

_**Miss Chocofee : **_Ne Chingu :) emm... bisa di katakan begitu, walau samar-samar... soalnya Hae itu emang suka cerita-cerita mitologi gitu *Spoiler* dia sama sekali belum tahu tentang Hyukkie... tapi di kedepannya dia bakal cari informasi apapun tentang Urie Hyukkie... Kamsahamnida :D

_**haeveunka : **_soal sayap cman sekilas doank kok... dan lagi pula samar-samar banget :3 lalu Roommate, sebenarnya kamar tempat Hyukkie itu dulunya memang milik Donghae... jadinya kemungkinan ada Cinlok deh :v Kamsahamnida :D

_**babyhyukee : **_Ne, Hyukkie punya sayap yang tak terlihat (OwO)/ lalu tentang Donghae, dia hanya Human... dan moment-nya Coming Soon... Kamsahamnida :D

_**isroie106 : **_eemm... aku kurang tahu deh kalo umur anak sekolahan di Korea berapa... tapi yaahh anggap saja usia-nya sama dengan siswa kelas sebelas pada umumnya... 16 tahunan lha... tapi kalau di kampung halamannya... 1600 tahun :3 Kamsahamnida

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeonghaseyo Readers...<strong>

**EunRa kembali membawakan lanjutan Alfheim...**

**sebenarnya aku dalam kondisi kurang fit -_-**

**tapi berhubung lanjutannya udh selesai dari kemarin, jadinya aku Updated hari ini...**

**dan... eemm... aku gak tau mau bilang apa lagi, tapi mengenai FF diatas... kalo agak mengecewakan, Jeongmal Mianhae... *Deepbow***

**So, RnR? Kamsahamnida**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


End file.
